


Drink Up, It's Last Call

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth spends Spring Break with Stefon. Things don't quite go how he thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up, It's Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Seth shouldn't have agreed to spend Spring Break with Stefon. In fact, he's pretty sure he didn't agree to it, because he knew that he'd had plans with his girlfriend...right? It was sort of hard to really remember anymore, especially through the haze of alcohol clouding his mind. Not that he was trying particularly hard. He remembered calling her, and there'd been...crying? They'd broken up, that was it. And he'd been...relieved?

Seth stared down into his drink – some blue-green monstrosity Stefon had ordered before he'd wandered off – as he tried to puzzle the rest of it out. He didn't think that was the part he'd been trying to forget, not really. She'd dumped him, something about how much time he'd been spending with Stefon, and he hadn't cared as much as he should. Of course, at the time, he'd already been packing a bag, because Stefon had insisted that it wasn't Spring Break unless they were staying in a cramped hotel down near the college kid clubs. Seriously, Seth had no idea why he'd gone along with this.

Seth had just set his drink down when there was suddenly a pair of arms slung around his neck. "Seth Meyers! What are you doing here?"

Seth turned toward Stefon once Stefon had let go and put a little space between them, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and ultimately deciding that it was better to just ignore Stefon's weirdness. "Drinking."

"Mmm," Stefon hummed, stealing Seth's drink and downing the rest of it. "Irish trash can, good choice."

Seth wasn't sure if Stefon had forgotten he'd been the one who chose it in the first place, and he thought he'd probably be happier not knowing. He was a little miffed about the stolen drink, though. At least, until Stefon signaled the bartender and got them two more, draping himself on Seth's shoulder as if he couldn't possibly hold himself up anymore. This, yes. This was what he'd been trying to forget. The warmth that always seemed to thrum throughout his body when Stefon was touching him, the desire to lean closer, to take Stefon up on what he always seemed to be offering...

Seth didn't realize quite how much he'd been leaning back into Stefon until Stefon moved away suddenly to slide a twenty to the bartender and Seth nearly toppled off his stool. Luckily, Stefon seemed to be a little less drunk than Seth was, sliding in under Seth's arm to catch his weight before he fell. Seth found himself draped over Stefon, snuggling into him just a little and letting his mind wander until Stefon pressed a glass into his hand.

"Drink up, Seth Meyers. It's last call."

Seth obediently tipped the glass back, but not so far that he lost his balance. By the time he finished it, he realized Stefon had been eyeing the bartender appreciatively, and on second look, the bartender didn't seem at all put off. Seth thunked his glass back down on the bar just a bit harder than necessary. It was enough to catch Stefon's attention, and Seth smiled even though he didn't mean to.

"Can we go back to the room now?" Seth asked, shifting maybe not as subtly as he would have liked back into Stefon's space.

"Of course," Stefon said, giving Seth a hand up and keeping him steady when he wobbled. "You are drunk as a skunk, Seth Meyers."

Seth knew that very well, had done it purposely, as an excuse or as courage, maybe some combination of both. Because without it, he didn't know at all how he'd handle the upcoming night/early morning. He still didn't really, but the alcohol made it a lot easier to lean into Stefon like he wanted to, made him less shy about shrugging out of his really-not-meant-for-clubbing clothes once they got back to their shared room and Stefon seemed more concerned with making sure Seth didn't fall flat on his face and drown in a puddle of his own puke than in giving Seth some privacy, made him bold enough to pull Stefon down on top of him as he was being carefully tucked into bed.

And once he had Stefon there, he leaned up just enough to press their lips together, and his body lit up like someone had ignited all the alcohol he had sloshing around his insides. Seth let his head fall back down onto the pillow and stared up at Stefon, trying and failing to make sense of the depth of his own reaction. Stefon's eyes were still closed, and he looked as if he was savoring the moment, but when Seth tried to pull him back down, his eyes slid open and he pulled away.

"Maybe in the morning."

Seth couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that washed over him, even as he anticipated and dreaded the coming day.

***

When Seth woke up, it was to bright sunshine, a pounding headache that wasn't as bad as he was afraid it would be, and an empty room. Since there wasn't the pressing matter of Stefon's presence to deal with, Seth took his time with getting up, cracking his eyes slowly, shuffling over to shut the curtains, and finally to the bathroom and some aspirin. He was just coming back out for a change of clothes when Stefon burst through the door, looking much more chipper than he had any right to be. Of course, the giant cup of coffee was probably responsible for that, but Seth decided he didn't bear a grudge since there was an equally giant cup pressed into his hand a moment later.

Stefon looked just as he did every time Seth saw him – a half-strung out club kid who was decidedly too male for Seth's taste. And yet Seth wanted nothing more right then than to finish what he'd tried to start last night. Unfortunately, the cold light of day had enough of a sobering effect that Seth couldn't bring himself to actually do anything more than smile and thank Stefon for the coffee before gathering up some clothes and fleeing to the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind him, Seth let his head thunk against the wall and let himself feel like an idiot.

***

The next week played out in something of an odd fashion, and it all just felt a little bit...off. It took Seth a while to realize why that was, and when he did, he felt like kicking himself. During the day, they'd go out and do touristy things, stuff Seth hadn't done since he'd first moved to the city from New Hampshire, too naive to know that people who lived in the city stayed well away. And it was fun, even if he felt almost constantly like his skin didn't fit right, like he might go out of his mind if he spent one more minute standing next to Stefon and pretending friendship was all he felt for the other man.

He held it together, though, at least until he got a drink or three in him at whatever club or bar Stefon had decided they should grace with their presence that evening. Then, it was a lot easier not to care that he shouldn't, that he was fresh off a break-up, that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, that he was just plain _scared_. He could have the closeness he'd been craving throughout the day, and if the night ended with him falling into a drunken sleep alone in his own bed...well, he'd at least be grateful the next morning that he hadn't screwed anything up, even if it meant another day of painful self-restraint.

Eventually, Seth figured out that Stefon was intentionally leaving him alone when he was drunk, was in fact being a _gentleman_ , as crazy as that seemed. Which meant, of course, that Seth's inability to make a move in the middle of the day put them at odds with each other. Seth almost laughed out loud, at their ridiculousness and at himself for not figuring it out sooner. He sobered quickly when he turned to Stefon, saw a beautiful smile aimed his way, and froze in his tracks, unable to just make a move.

It was a problem, but one Seth was pretty sure he could work his way out of. They had three days left, and all he had to do was drink a little less in the evening. And it worked. Seth was a little clearer-headed that night, but still plied with enough alcohol not to be too self-conscious about hanging all over Stefon. It didn't get him anywhere that night, but the next night, he drank even less and felt freer for it.

"I'm really not drunk, Stefon," Seth insisted. But he felt like he was, and he was acting like he was, and so maybe Stefon could be forgiven for not believing his words.

Stefon smiled a little and shook his head, pressing his hand gently against Seth's chest to keep him from getting out of bed and trying for more than the kiss he'd already managed to sneak in the elevator on the way up. Seth sighed as Stefon leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before shutting himself in the bathroom, sighing and smashed the extra pillow against his face. 

***

Seth woke up on the last day of their vacation blissfully headache-free, but still feeling worse than he had all week. He'd been a coward, and he just knew that if he went back home, back to his regular life, without letting Stefon know that he had _feelings_ , he'd never get any of it out. He tried to think of the right words as they packed up their things, checked out of the room, and headed for their final outing of the week. Having saved the most touristy for last, they were on their way to the Statue of Liberty.

The ferry was packed, everyone obviously trying to cram in one last bit of New York before they had to head home, but Seth and Stefon managed to find a corner just a little bit removed from the crowd, and Seth let Stefon talk, barely taking in anything that was said while he was lost in thought.

Finally, unable to find the right words even after he'd been thinking about it, Seth blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to join your five-timer's club."

Stefon stopped talking abruptly and just stared at Seth. "You already did, Seth Meyers." He smiled brightly. "Today is the day!"

"What?" Seth asked faintly, because they hadn't done any of the things he'd been envisioning, all of which had involved a lot less clothing.

"It's the fifth holiday we've spent together."

And by God, he was right. Seth had forgotten that Spring Break and Easter actually coincided that year, and yeah, it was actually Easter, though Seth had been too preoccupied to remember. " _That's_ your five-timer's club?"

"Of course. What did you think it was?"

Stefon looked puzzled, and it was just such an absurdly _Stefon_ thing that Seth couldn't help smiling.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Seth said, grabbing a fistful of Stefon's shirt and pulling him into the kind of kiss he'd been wanting all week.

Stefon latched onto him, and they didn't let go until Seth pulled away to look around when someone let out a wolf whistle. And Seth was maybe a little embarrassed to have been caught in a PDA in such a public place, but when he turned back to Stefon and took in the other man's flushed cheeks and soft smile, he found that he didn't regret it the slightest bit.


End file.
